


find your gay name (your first name + my last name)

by Twilight_Joltik



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Post canon, akira’s been adopted by sojiro, phantom thieves more like big gay disaster squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Twilight_Joltik
Summary: Akira and Ryuji discuss the merit of changing their names to no longer match crappy family. It spirals out of control from there.





	find your gay name (your first name + my last name)

“Hey, Ryuji, I wanted to ask your opinion on something,” Akira started casually, not looking up from the game they were playing. 

 

“Uh, yeah, sure. Hit me.”

 

As his friend took a deep breath, Ryuji paused the game. He could tell this wasn’t going to just be a question with a simple answer like “should I grow my hair out” or “should I start watching this show” or whatever. 

 

“Well, I… I’ve been living with Sojiro and Futaba for a while now,” he began. “And, pardon the sappiness, but they feel more like family than my parents ever did. So, it feels weird being ‘Kusuru’ when I’m in the Sakura family. Do you think I should legally change my name?”

 

Ryuji hesitated for a minute. He’d had a similar conversation with his mom, after his dad was finally gone for good. He wanted to not have that man’s name on his any more, but his mom said neither of them should change it. That would draw too much attention to the issue. Not like it mattered in the end anyways, but maybe it delayed the fallout by a few years. 

 

But, in Akira’s case he was already prone to drawing a lot of questioning glances, even still. So, that wouldn’t really apply to him. Speaking of which, Akira was looking at him intensely and with a slight frown. Maybe he should go ahead and say something. 

 

“Uh, sorry, sorta got lost in thought,” Ryuji explained. “I think you should go for it! I mean, about the only reason not to would be to not draw attention to yourself at school but you kinda crossed that bridge ages ago.”

 

“Thank you… ah, sorry, did I bring up some bad memories?” Akira questioned. 

 

He just shrugged. “I dunno, not really bad. Kinda still wish mom would have let me change my last name, but then it would have made things awkward for her at work if she changed it too, and awkward everywhere if she didn’t.”

 

“Yeah… that’s gotta be hard…” Akira mumbled. “But I mean, you could change it now if you wanted, right?”

 

“Huh…” He hadn’t really thought about it lately, to be honest. And at this point, it kind of felt like more trouble than it was worth. “Eh, I’m not really worried about it anymore. I’ll just wait until I get married and take my spouse’s name.”

 

“Well, what if your spouse doesn’t want their name?” Akira countered with a little smile that made it clear this was meant in jest. “Like, Haru. I doubt she’d want to keep Okumura, but if you don’t want to keep Sakamoto, then what?”

 

If Ryuji were drinking anything, he would have spit it all out at that. He was practically choking on laughter as is though, so it was pretty lucky he wasn’t. “Are you for real? Me marry Haru? Dude, she’s even gayer than you are!”

 

His best friend huffed in mock outrage. “Excuse me, but I refuse to accept defeat in any measure of gayness! Not from Haru, or Yusuke, or anyone.”

 

“Not even from me?” Ryuji added. “I mean, I’m pretty bi!”

 

“The bi scale is a whole ‘nother contest,” Akira stated as if it were simple fact and not just arbitrary rules. “And I’m pretty sure my little sister would have you beat there.”

 

Ryuji scoffed. “Please. What makes Futaba a more powerful bisexual than me?”

 

“The fact that the Sakura family never loses,” Akira claimed with a confident air that wouldn’t have been out of place in his most bold outings as Joker. “Especially not when it comes to matters of queerity.” 

 

To be fair, he didn’t think a whole lot before firing back. “Then I just gotta marry you and take your name, so I’ll be a Sakura too and my supreme bi-ness won’t be challenged!”

 

In all their time stealing hearts and nearly getting murdered, jailed, or murdered while in jail, he’d never seen Akira hide his face like that. But, his best friend had one hand over his face and the other pushed out, as if telling him to stop. Ryuji gulped. “Uh, you okay there?”

 

“J-just give me a minute! I need to come up with a witty comeback!” he practically squeaked. 

 

His heart was pounding. Had he upset him? “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say anything wrong! D-did I make you uncomfortable? I promise I didn’t mean anything by it, I just thought it would be funny!”

 

Akira didn’t speak. He just grabbed a throw pillow off the couch and hugged it to his chest, hiding his face with it. “N-no, it’s fine! I’m just too super-hyper-mega gay to handle a cute boy telling me he wants to take my last name!” He sunk into the couch cushions like a lost remote. “Or well, what will be my last name when I get the paperwork filled out… you get my point.”

 

“I’m… a cute boy?” He’d heard handsome a few times, but never cute. Somehow “cute” made him feel like he was on fire. 

 

“Of course you are, dipshit,” Akira mumbled into the pillow. “You’re the cutest boy and anyone who disagrees can suck it.”

 

“Well, I guess I’ll have to suck it then,” Ryuji said, curling up next to Akira. “Because at best I’m second cutest, in the world and in this room.”

 

Akira let out a yelp that sounded more like when someone would step on Morgana’s tail than a human noise. “I- ah- uh- a-”

 

“Great, I broke Akira!” Ryuji stifled a giggle. Heck, he was cute all flustered like this. He didn’t even know he could get flustered, but this was definitely worth the wait. “You okay there, cutie?”

 

“Stooooop!” Akira whined. “I’m the smooth one, I’m supposed to be thinking of clever flirting! I can’t handle this!”

 

Ryuji put an arm around him, drawing him closer. “Well, I think you’re just proving my point by being adorable.”

 

“Shut up,” Akira mumbled, pulling his head out from behind the pillow and curling into his side. “We’re never gonna get married because I’d probably die instantly when I see you at the wedding.”

 

“Aww, can’t even make it to ‘death do us part’? Then how am I supposed to be Ryuji Sakura?”

 

Shockingly, Akira didn’t make any strange noises this time. He just took a deep breath. “You know, I think that sounds really nice. Mr. Akira and Ryuji Sakura…”

 

He couldn’t help but grin at that. “That’s seriously adorable, dude.”

 

Akira put his hand on Ryuji’s, leaning up to his face. His cheeks were red but his eyes were shining and his smile was devious. “Then, you know what that means?”

 

It was Ryuji’s turn to make weird noises now. “Uh… y-yeah… uh…” Did he lean in first or wait for Akira to do it? He started to lean in before Akira pecked him on the cheek instead. 

 

Somehow, that was heart-meltingly adorable. His lips didn’t linger for long, but the fuzzy feeling their presence brought sure did. “It means that Futaba’s gonna be your sister in law,” Akira crooned. 

 

Ryuji sputtered out a laugh. “Oh god. That’ll end poorly.”

 

“Well, Sojiro likes you at least,” Akira noted. “That should count for something, as long as he doesn’t catch you putting all that sugar and cream in his coffee.”

 

Coffee… he nuzzled into Akira’s shirt. “Well, I think I’m coming to find coffee pretty naturally sweet,” he whispered in his best imitation of his the tone of his dearest friend (?). “After all, it’s all over you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if I got the age you can apply for a name change in Japan wrong, I couldn’t find it online so I’m guessing it’s just like, 18


End file.
